


The Perfect Girl

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Draco and Theo are looking for the perfect girl to complete their triad, will tonight be the night they find her?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 5





	The Perfect Girl

**Author's Note:**

> All the love to QuinTalon and her excellent Alpha work! 
> 
> This is otherwise unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine and I own none of this except my plot.

Draco and Theo Malfoy had been married for a number of years now but the last few they had started to branch outside of their marital bed in search of that particular something or someone that could fill the void they had both been feeling for some time. Not to say that they were unhappy with each other, nothing could be farther from the truth but their equally dominant natures led them to frustration more often than naught. They knew they wanted to find someone and they knew that it would have to be a single person as they were not looking for their relationship to increase to anything further than a potential triad should everything go well. 

Having made up their minds that they would try just one last time, they decided to go out to Blaise Zabini’s club, Ardore.

Both Draco and Theo were dressed in black leather pants, lace up leather boots and tight short sleeve shirts, Draco’s in a rich blue and Theo’s in a dark, blood red. They walked into the main room of the club and headed towards their usual spot, a comfortable sofa with enough room for them to sit nestled together as they perused that night's attendees. A girl they had briefly played with arrived with an older man that they didn’t recognise and by the looks of it, he had her well in hand with the choke chain he had around her neck. They had only played with her a few times, her temperament proving to be a very ill fit with theirs and her constant need to be the centre of attention had quickly grown tiresome. As Draco pondered the ways that their attempt with her had gone wrong, Theo’s eyes were glued to the other side of the room taking in the sight of someone they hadn’t seen in years. His eyes widened as he realised that she wasn’t there in the capacity that he would have thought. The way she was kneeling in the area that was reserved for the unclaimed and therefore available submissives was absolutely tantalising, she clearly knew what she was doing and how to behave which in and of itself was nearly enough to draw their interests. 

Placing a hand on his husband’s leg, he spoke softly, not wanting to draw attention to the object of his interest until they had a chance to claim her if Draco was as amenable to it as he thought he would be. 

“Draco love, be discreet but look over to the sub corner and tell me what you think.”

Draco carefully moved his gaze to the other side of the room where Theo had indicated, puzzled for a moment until he realised who he was looking at. 

“Fuck me, it’s Parkinson. I haven’t seen her in what, nearly ten years now? And she shows up here of all places? This definitely warrants a conversation with her at the very least. Shall you fetch her or shall I?”

Theo cocked his head and thought for a moment, 

“You go, you’ve always cut the more imposing figure.”

With a small nod, Draco stood and stalked towards where Pansy Parkinson knelt waiting for someone to show an interest in her. 

Earlier that evening…

She had just returned from years abroad, finally feeling that she could return to England without the stares and whispers that she had endured after the end of the war. She knew she had fucked up when she had tried to make everyone give up Potter to The Dark Lord but she was barely more than a child and she was terrified that they were going to be killed. She had paid for that mistake in spades but now she just wanted to be home again and she hoped that no one cared anymore. 

Having been back for some months now, Pansy felt the ache to find someone and begin again deep in her core. She had discovered her submissive side while travelling but had only rarely been able to indulge herself, she had been scared to get attached to anyone as well as never really having found someone who could really fulfill her needs. She had found out about Ardore through an old classmate that she had stayed in contact with over the years and she had finally built up enough courage to attend one of the monthly parties. 

Pansy had chosen her outfit for the night with care, wanting to make sure that nothing went wrong with her visit to the club tonight, after all, she didn’t know who was going to be there and who she might have to impress. The barely there black lace panties and the matching demi cup bra were followed by a short skirt that only just hid her ass if she remained perfectly still, a bustier of the same material, lace topped thigh highs and finally three inch patent leather heels that made her legs seem miles long. She finished off her outfit with a light coat of mascara and dark red lipstick that made her pale skin glow. Finally satisfied with everything, she made her way out of her house and into the night. 

She arrived at the club only a few minutes later, took a deep breath and went in. She had been informed via owl how she would need to conduct herself and what she would need to do upon arrival. Stepping into the reception area, Pansy saw the desk marked with a discreet “S” and approached. She would have to surrender both her wand and her cloak in order to receive the small metal band that she would be required to wear as long as she attended the parties as an unaccompanied submissive looking for play. She slipped the band on and checked it to make sure that it would work in case of her need to safeword out of a scene. Now that she was ready, Pansy stepped through the ornate double doors into a large room that was already filled with people in various states of undress and activity, some merely reclining on couches around the room and watching what was going on. She looked around briefly until she caught sight of the corner where she would have to be until she was chosen or she decided to leave. Lowering her eyes, she made her way over to the plush cushions and gracefully knelt to await what she hoped would be a very rewarding evening. 

The minutes seemed to flow away as people moved around the room and sounds of all sorts drifted around her and lulled her into a sort of trance, taking everything in but not really hearing it. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when out of nowhere, a pair of black leather boots appeared in her line of vision and her heart began to race. She straightened her back and slowed her breathing as she waited for whoever it was standing in front of her to speak or to do anything at all. Just when she thought they were simply going to walk away, the person spoke and she heard a voice she had thought she would never hear again.

“Are you going to come with me or should I go pick someone else?”

Forgetting herself and where she was for a moment, Pansy raised her eyes and met the storm grey gaze of none other than Draco Malfoy, the man she had given up on ever having.

“You forget your place girl.” Draco growled out in a tone that brooked no argument. 

Pansy quickly lowered her eyes, shame burning bright red across her cheeks. How could she have let herself slip like that? She had been taught better than that but she hoped that Draco, (Could she really keep calling him that now?) wouldn’t walk away from her for that mistake.

Draco watched as the emotions played across Pansy’s face until she was able to gain control of them, once again falling into the submissive role. 

“I’ll give you one chance and only one chance to make up for that failure. You’ll go over to my husband on the black couch on the other side of the room, on your knees and show him how sorry you are for that bit of disrespect. I am going to go get a drink, you have until I return to make sure that your apology is genuine. Make sure you are sincere in your efforts as you’ll not like what happens if you fail at that as well.”

Draco turned and left without another word, leaving Pansy with whirling thoughts and a rapidly dampening cunt. 

Draco had barely left the room when Pansy was on her hands and knees crawling towards an unknown man. Thoughts of who Draco’s husband could be and what could she expect from this mystery man bounced around in her head, keeping her from noticing how close she truly was to her destination. 

“You can stop there girl.”

Pansy froze as she heard this new voice, it sounded like Theo but how? The last she had heard about him was that he was living abroad in the states. She froze and marvelled at the fact that she had the fortune (or was it misfortune?) of running into some of her old friends here of all places. She was startled out of her reverie by Theo’s low voice.

“Kneel up girl, I have questions and I want to see your face while I ask them.”

Pansy got to her knees, her movements smooth and sensual. She parted her legs until they were even with her shoulders and placed her hands palms up on her thighs while she waited for Theo to ask his questions. 

Theo watched her movements, his estimation of her growing when he saw how quickly and smoothly she assumed the requested position. His eyes ran over her lithe body clad in leather and black lace. The way her skirt rode up on her legs to reveal the lace tops of her thigh-highs, the way her creamy tits threatened to pop out of bustier with every breath and the way her ruby red lips were parted ever so slightly had him entranced. He knew then that she was different from the other girls that they had entertained. It had nothing to do with their shared history, it was the fact that none of the others had ever had this effect on him and unless he was sorely mistaken, he knew the same was going to be true for his husband. 

“I saw you speaking to my husband and that he sent you over here. I want you to tell me why.”

Pansy swallowed hard, she didn’t want to tell him but she knew it wouldn’t be anything resembling fun for her if she refused.

“I was sent over here to make an apology for the disrespect I showed to your husband and to the club rules. I was told to come and make my apology with you and to make it well.”

Theo smirked, this was perfect. He responded in a darker tone than before,

“Disrespect is not something either my husband or I suffer lightly. If you elect to be ours for the night, you’ll have to answer for that in private addition to whatever apology you make to me now. So you have two options girl. You can make your apology and then scurry back to your corner and never speak to or approach us here again or you can do so and remain here until my husband returns and we will decide what to do with you then.”

Pansy followed the faint pattern in the rug under her knees with her dark eyes as the seconds ticked by while she considered Theo’s words. Before it had even really registered with her what she had decided, the words escaped her mouth and a flush tinged her cheeks and chest.

“I accept and consent to belong to you and your husband until the night is over, you both are done with me or I safeword.”

The faint sound of a lock snapping shut was heard and a delicate pattern appeared on Pansy’s bracelet along with a stylised lock. The same pattern appeared on both Theo and Draco’s bracelets but with a key symbol on each, confirming that Pansy was theirs for the night until they were done or she ended things. 

Theo grinned wickedly, he was overjoyed at the decision Pansy had made and he knew that Draco would be as well. But first he had to deal with this apology that they were owed. 

“Very well. Now, about that apology you’re to be making, I’ve decided how you’re to make it.”

Pansy was waiting expectantly for her instructions when Theo tangled his fingers into her short black hair and pulled her to him for a bruising kiss. 

Holding her head back so he could see her eyes, Theo took in the aftermath of the kiss on her face. The sight of her pupils wide and lips swollen made him smirk, this was going to be more fun than had thought. He pulled her close enough so that his lips nearly brushed her ear, 

“Your apology will be made by taking my cock down your throat and pleasing me until I cum. You will not let my cock leave your mouth, you will not let a single drop escape you and you will not get off. Is that understood?”

Pansy swallowed and nodded.

Theo abruptly let go of Pansy’s hair, allowing her to fall to his feet. She looked up at him but he merely arched an eyebrow and gave her a look full of menace and lust. A frisson of lust laced with a hint of fear ran down her spine as Pansy sat up and reached for Theo’s belt but before she could lay her hand on it, he stopped her with a wave of his hand.

“Did I mention no hands?”

All of a sudden Pansy felt invisible ropes bind her wrists behind her back and she lurched forward into Theo’s lap, unable to stop herself. 

Theo smirked down at her as she struggled to sit back up,

“While I applaud your enthusiasm, you still have to get into my pants.”

Struggling to keep herself upright, Pansy pulled the end of his belt out of the loop that held it and used her tongue to separate the buckle and her teeth to loosen the rest. Once the belt was open, she made quick work of the button and zipper. She pulled down the corners and Theo’s cock slowly came into view. Her mouth watered at the sight of it. 

“Unless you’re extraordinarily talented in ways that I am currently aware of, I suggest you get to using that mouth of yours girl.”

At that Pansy wet her lips and ran her tongue the length of his cock, reveling in the feeling of the smooth heat beneath her tongue. Having left it wet and glistening, Pansy took the head into her mouth and slowly swirled her tongue around it, gently feeling the slit at the top and the saltiness already present there. When this elicited a light groan from Theo, Pansy took him farther into her mouth, relaxing the muscles in her throat to take him as far down as she was able. She curled her tongue up and around on the sensitive underside of it, making Theo curl his hands into her hair and pull tight. So fervent were her efforts, Pansy failed to notice that Draco had shown up some minutes prior and was heatedly kissing Theo and sporting a hard on of his own. Minutes later, Theo arched his hips, pushing his cock impossibly deep into her throat and filling it with his cum.

Pansy had a moment of mild panic as Theo came but she managed to swallow in time, keeping it all in her mouth. Before she could pull herself all the way off, she felt a new hand thread its way into her hair and pulled tight, craning her head back. She only had a second to register that Draco was there before his lips were pressed to hers and his tongue was in her mouth. 

He let her go and she felt the bonds on her wrists fall away, the sudden release of pressure causing her to fall backwards. Her legs weak, she struggled to assume the correct position but finally managed it as Theo was resecuring his belt and Draco was settling himself next to his husband on the plush couch. 

“Well, that was one hell of an apology don’t you think Draco?”

Draco smirked, 

“It will certainly do for now dear husband, the important thing is we learned that the girl can listen and well.”

Theo made a sound of agreement and looked over at his husband, 

“We have her until the end of the night, what say we retire to our playroom upstairs? “

Draco nodded and looked down to where Pansy was still kneeling.

“Would you like that girl?”

Pansy nodded, “Yes.”

Draco abruptly reached forward and grabbed her by the chin.

“From here on out I want you to use Sir when you address either of us, is that understood?”

“Yes Sir I understand.”

He let her go with a small shove and took a small silver key out of his pocket.

“Good. Now, I want you to take this key and go to the playroom upstairs. Once there you will undress and leave your clothes in the chest by the door as you will have no need of them until we are done. After that you will go to the bed in the middle of the room with your legs spread and wait for us to arrive. You will not touch yourself or attempt to pleasure yourself in any way.”

“Yes Sir.”

Pansy stood and took the key and made her way from the room and up the stairs, leaving the two men alone on the couch.

“Draco, I think we very well may have found the girl we were looking for, our shared history aside, I think she might be perfect.”

Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck,  
“Let's not be too hasty my dear Theodore, this does bode extremely well for that sort of outcome but we have yet to really play with her much less fuck her. She clearly gives amazing blow-jobs but so did Fabiana and you remember how that turned out.”

Theo shuddered at the memory of the voluptuous red-head from a few months ago, he would much rather never have a repeat of that.

“You’re right Draco, as usual. Shall we go then? It’ll be a little hard to fully sample her from down here won’t it?”

Draco nodded and stood, pulling Theo with him and they made their way upstairs both eager to see where the night would take them all.


End file.
